


Wesley Weston: A tale of detention

by HadesGhostGirl



Series: Danny Phantom Rewrite [4]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Wes sees things he shouldn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 05:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21387037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesGhostGirl/pseuds/HadesGhostGirl
Summary: During detention, when they should be picking up meat, Wes sees things he shouldn't.
Series: Danny Phantom Rewrite [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1520567
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Wesley Weston: A tale of detention

Wes had been just coming up behind Lancer for his detention assignment when he saw it. He couldn't be sure he'd actually seen it of course. It had to be impossible. There was no way. No human eyes didn't glow.

Fenton had blue eyes. Blue eyes that didn't glow. Didn't He?

Of course he did. Wes was just seeing things. It had been a stressful day. That was it

But he could've sworn- he could've sworn Fenton's eyes had glowed green.

He shook his head. "What are you thinking, Wesley?" He told himself as he put another stake into his bag.

"Manson!" Lancer yelled into his megaphone. "Pick up that t-bone!"

"With my hands?" Manson said, although she already had it held between her thumb and forefinger.

"Foley!" Lancer yelled again. "Pick up that turfwich!"

Foley repeated what Manson said. Wes scowled at the two of them. Somehow this was all their fault. Then Wes saw something else strange. Dash had been leant against the dumpster they were pulling all of this waste meat into when it had gone transparent. All the meat fell on top of him.

That wasn't possible. Metal didn't just- Fenton's eyes were glowing again. He just knew this had something to do with him. It had to!

**Author's Note:**

> This probably should've been part of Mystery Meat but I want to keep the main 'episodes' as Team Phantom pov only. So Wes gets his own adventures


End file.
